


Nothing and Everything

by Hydralicious



Category: Captain America, MCU, Marvel, captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Captain America:Civil War, Depression, Guilt, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Omegaverse, overwhelming emotions, possible happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydralicious/pseuds/Hydralicious
Summary: Omega Steve Rogers keeps his pregnancy a secret from his alpha Tony Stark, and pretty much everyone else. Steve keeps procrastinating the news when the Sokovia Accords come into play.How long can he keep up with his secret?





	1. Chapter 1

_Inhale. Exhale._ Steve slowly thought to himself, closing his eyes tightly. He hovered about the sink, gripping the edges of it, knuckles turning white from how hard he was holding it. The omega was about three months pregnant, and was currently dealing with morning sickness. Also, Sam's spicy eggs from breakfast that morning wasn't really helping anything.

Moving his right hand away, he slowly turned the faucet on, cupping both of his hands underneath the cool water, he patted some on his face. He dreaded being sick. From how many times he was sick pre-serum..he probably dreaded it more than most. 

It helped. Well, for a few minutes before his stomach was turning flips again. Keeping the faucet turned on, he moved his way to the commode, emptying the contents of his stomach. Retching, gagging, and coughing..he was finally done. So he hoped. He was just glad he was back at the new Avengers Facility and in his own bathroom. Only thing was, he hoped no one heard him. 

Pressing his back against the wall as he sat down on the bathroom floor tile, Steve rubbed his hands over his face. Everything had been a mess from what happened in Lagos last month. The press had never stopped being at their doorstep. To make matters worse, his alpha and mate, Tony Stark..was never around. That wasn't exactly..the worse part though.

The worst part was that Steve hadn't told anyone about his pregnancy, and he didn't really plan on telling them either. As for telling Tony, well, he just wanted to wait for the right time to do so. Stark wasn't really that happy with him or the rest of the team for what happened in Lagos. Steve wasn't impressed, but when fighting in wars...sometimes it took a great amount of sacrifice to win the battle. Oh, how he knew that and how he tried to tell Tony.

When he was done cleaning himself up, the omega saw Vision floating ever so barely over the floor. "Vision. What have we discussed about using doors."

"Well, sir, I knocked on the door three times and got no response so I saw it fit to proceed and come in." Vision said with a monotone yet Steve always found his voice to be somewhat soothing.

"Proceed with what?" Steve asked, quirking his brow as he stood up straight, glad only a small bulge protruded from his stomach. It was hardly noticeable. He made sure of it. 

"To come tell you that Tony and the Secretary of State are here, sir." Vision respond rather quickly.

Steve followed Vision as he took them to a conference room, seeing Tony seated in the back and the Secretary of State, beta Thaddeus Ross. Ocean blues eyes glanced around, seeing beta Natasha, omega Wanda, alpha Sam, omega Clint, and alpha James Rhodes all sitting down at the conference table. Everyone looked serious, and so solemn. Even Clint. 

Ross discussed what was happening, and how Tony was on board. The golden haired male turned around in his chair,glancing over his shoulder and looked at Tony. Hurt, confusion and anger filled his emotions and he knew everyone could smell it and sense it since tension and disgust was thick in the air.  
"I'm not signing." Steve said after glancing away from Tony who didn't meet his gaze.

Ross had left, going to give everyone time to decide, but Tony was still there. The scents in the room were too strong for Steve so he left, Stark had followed him out. "Steve-" Tony almost growled. He literally could smell his disappointment.

Steve heard the tone in Tony's voice, it causing him to stop walking and turn immediately to glance at his mate. "I can't do it, Tony. You know that. It goes against-"

"Just stop it for once, Rogers." Tony slammed at him, narrowing his eyes at the blond. "Just sign and all of this will be over."

Steve felt hurt, but wasn't going to go along with his alpha. It wasn't the right path. "No. I can't." 

Tony brushed his fingers over Steve's hand, letting his fingertips trace over the palm of his hand and fingers before moving his hand away. Steve knew what he was doing. Stark was marking his scent on him. Honestly, he craved the affection from his alpha. It had been awhile since they actually had any contact. "Tony, I have to tell you something."

Tony furrowed his brow, grunting as he waved his hand in a dismissive motion. "Tell me later, Steve. I'll call you. Okay?" And with that, Tony left down the hall. 

"Okay." He replied, his voice barely above a whisper. Steve just stood there, subconsciously placing his hand over his stomach as he watched his mate walk off. 

He felt so alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone bickers over the accords.   
> Meanwhile, Steve gets the news of Peggy's death.

Bickering.  
That's all it was.   
A bunch of bickering. 

Everyone gathered in the common room, talking about the accords. Steve awaited his phone call from Tony, but it never happened. Now everyone was arguing over the accords. Rogers on the other hand had been quiet the whole time. Just listening to everyone...bicker.

Leaning forward, he grabbed the thick book that explained about the accords. He just flipped through the pages, taking in the scent of the newly printed book. 

Steve felt sick. He had been feeling ill all morning long. He hated what was happening, already feeling the people he had grown to enjoy having around were...tearing themselves apart.

Tony glared to him, wondering why Rogers had been so quiet. The pregnant blond leaned forward and placed the book back down on the expensive coffee table. No one gave him the light of day to speak. Well, no one gave each other time to speak because...bickering. 

Parting his lips, he got ready to speak his mind, but he got a text message. Reading the message, it was about Peggy, and how she passed in her sleep. The wave of nausea only seemed to creep worse when he read it.

He didn't believe. So he kept reading it over and over. Thinking the words would somehow change. "I've got to go." He said as he stood up from the chair he had been sitting in. Everyone around him watched as he abruptly got up and left. Tony arched his brow, watching the blond leave.

At the bottom of the stairs, Steve leaned against the railing. He was tired. Sick and hungry. Dizzy. Peggy was gone. His...friends were arguing. His mate was on the opposite side of him with things, and he was pregnant. Three and a half months to be exact.

After telling everyone that he had to leave, Sam was coming with him to the funeral. Tony said nothing. Stark didn't even tell him goodbye as he left on the quinjet.

The ride to London was a quiet one. Steve trying to suppress the feelings of...everything that was happening. It didn't help the fact that he felt extremely nauseous and Sam kept looking at him weird.

Steve was happy as an ant at a picnic when they landed. Well, happy to be on land. Not happy for the reason they were there. Sam walked with Steve, his alpha instincts kicking in without realizing. He felt the need to keep Steve safe. Make sure he was all right, but he didn't understand why. The scent if Tony lingering on the blond made him back off just a little though.

Once they got to the large church, Steve had to wait while Sam took a seat up at the front, because he was one of the pallbearers. The funeral was underway, and the blond helped to carry the casket. Tears streamed down his face, not able to contain himself as he carried 'her' to the front.

Peggy was there for him when he needed someone. She was one of those who believed in him. Yeah, it had been years, but it only seemed like a matter of moments when he lost her. Again.

 

Everything he knew..was gone. Peggy. Bucky. Now he was losing everything. Again.

After he took his seat, Steve sat down next to Sam. The man patted the omega on the knee, trying to comfort him. He winced, feeling a cramp make a wave through his stomach. One after another the cramps hit, but the pains randomly stopped.

Halfway through the service, the pregnant omega felt his phone vibrate, glancing down at it. It was Tony. Excusing himself, Steve walked out of the church and outside, answering the call. "Tony?" He sniffled.

"Listen here, Rogers. Just hear me out, okay?" Tony demanded. Steve just gave a low, 'mhm' over the phone.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I'm sorry I couldn't be there. I'm sorry for what's happening. I just-" 

Steve had to move the phone away because he was sobbing now. It was just too much for him to handle. He choked on his own sobs, hearing Tony calling for his name loudly from the phone.

"Steve?" Tony asked again. 

"I'm sorry." Steve apologized. Usually he had a much better hold on his emotions, but damn this pregnancy was killing him.

"Steve, babe. I'm sorry. I have to go. I love you." And with that Tony hung up. 

He was angry with himself. He had ruined the phone call because of his senseless sobbing.

They arrived back to the tower the next morning. Steve had walked in the common room, surprised to see that Tony was back. 

The alpha glanced to him from the small kitchen area. No one else was around, for the time being. "Steve.." Tony said quietly, voice seeming to trail off.

The blond approached him, Tony seeming to lean into his steps, making the omega to lean back against the counter. "Tony.." He whispered out.

Stark let his fingers softly glide up the other's arm, his lips mere inches away from Steve's.

Shivering from the touch, his alpha's touch, Steve keened. Tony smiled softly and leaned into him more, draping his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. 

Steve wrapped his arms around the other as well, glad he was finally able to hold his alpha.

The moment didn't last long though as Tony pulled away, leaving last minute kisses on his face. "I have to go, Cap." The genius said.

"I know." Steve whispered harshly, watching Tony leave.

Once again he was left alone when he needed someone more than ever. It wasn't just that though. More cramps tightened his stomach, making him grip the edges of the counter until his knuckles turned white. 

Rest. Maybe that's all he needed.

No.

He needed Tony.

Needed his 'family' back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All sorts of hell breaks loose.
> 
> Accord signing.  
> Bombing.  
> Brief Bucky moments.  
> Scared Tony.  
> Sassy Sam.

Vienna.  
The name that reminded Steve of Vienna Sausages.  
In some weird way, that sounded good to Steve.

Vienna is where the signing of the accords will take place.  
And Steve didn't want to be a part of it, but he was there anyways.

Why? Because he needed a distraction, and to be there for Natasha without actually having to be there. The pregnant omega had not seen his mate, Tony, for a few weeks now. The only time they talked were over the phone. His belly was starting to show, and it was getting even harder to hide, but he kept it up with wearing two shirts underneath.

Steve just wished that Tony understood his side. Sometimes, he was angry that the genius couldn't see the larger picture of the situation and that was really frustrating.

Of course, he knew that Tony thought that by signing he was doing the right thing. Steve understood that.

But that's not what Steve represented. The blond represented freedom, the choice to make choices and by signing the accords..that would be taken away from them.

Steve wasn't alone though. Sam was by his side, and he was grateful for that. He honestly didn't know what he would do without him.

 

They stayed in some overly priced and expensive hotel room in Vienna.  
Steve enjoyed talking to Sam, but the way that Agent Carter kept looking at them, watching, was unsettling. They were all in the room together, but she barely said anything. Just..watched.

For once, Steve was content. Content with talking with Sam. The other man had no idea how much he was helping him cope with everything just by talking. 

Suddenly, that changed when Sharon Carter turned on the TV and flipped to a news channel. Curious deep blue eyes glued to the TV screen, as he wondered why the woman interrupted such a good moment with his friend.

The news talked about a terrorist bombing had went off. Someone had blown up the area where the accords were taken place.

A frown wore on Steve's expression, not able to tear himself away from the screen.

_"Security cameras revealed the suspect to be James Barnes."_

The news reporter was still talking, but Steve didn't hear him. After he heard Bucky's name being mentioned than his picture shown on the TV..everything faded. Steve's heart pounded against his chest, his hands balling up into fists.

Sam slowly turned to look at Steve, a nonchalant look was given to him. 

He felt sick. So sick. Quickly, he left the room, going into the small bathroom. Hands tightly gripped the edge of the sink, head slightly bowed as he stared down at the porcelain sink.

This couldn't be happening.

Thoughts and more thoughts filled his head. Thinking how..everything was happening was unfair. Not to himself, but to his team. To Bucky. Why couldn't they catch a break?

A knock on the door was what brought Steve back to the present, feeling a warm droplet of water hit the outside of his hand. Without knowing, he had been crying. He didn't care to wipe away the tears as he opened the door. As soon as be did, Sam wrapped his arms around the omega and hugged him tightly. It was different than the occasional bro hug he gave him. This one was more...warm, and comforting.

Steve took in everything from the hug, letting his shoulders slump as he held onto Sam. Oh, he could've cried. But he couldn't. He was tired of being an emotional pregnant omega.

After a moment, Sam took a step back. Steve didn't want to break away. The man's scent was inviting. Calm. Sam looked to Steve, as the blond knew that look. They were going to do something about this. 

Steve was on the scene of the accident but stayed afar, not wanting to get too close. It was loud with lots of rushing people walking by. Sam was in some cafe waiting for him, they both wearing disguises of hats and sunglasses.

The phone call with Natasha was what he expected. Somewhat scary, but wise. She didn't want Steve interfering and making things worse.

Steve met up with Sam in the small cafe.

"She didn't want you doing anything about, huh? Tell you to stay away?" Sam scoffed as he shook his head, setting down the drink he had in his hand on the table.

"Uh, yeah." Steve chuckled faintly.

"Just-be sure we're doing this because the people who are shooting at you...end up shooting at me too." There was a tease in his tone, something Steve somewhat appreciated at a time like this.

Carter walked in next, holding a file, quickly and subtly sliding it over to Steve. She explained to Steve about the tip-off, telling them to hurry because they had orders to 'shoot on sight'.

That made Steve's stomach drop.

Steve and Sam decided to travel to Bucharest. Maybe Steve could talk to Bucky since there was no way that was him that did the bombing. Even with the photo, he didn't believe it.

He found where Bucky had been hiding. In some shady and dingy place. Slowly, he walked in after not getting answers when he knocked on the door and explained who he was.

When he walked in, it still smelled of the Alpha. Bucky had this musk that Steve found almost irresistible. It was sweet, yet had a darker scent. The ole familiar scent made him stop in his tracks, hand resting on some old and cheap table. Memories flooded his mind, closing his eyes as he tried to remember Bucky's voice.

 

Steve sighed, opening his eyes. That's when he spotted..something on top of the fridge. He walked over to it, removing what seemed like junk food that was piled atop it. That made Steve chuckle. Bucky had always had somewhat of a sweet tooth and he was glad to know that part of him wasn't taken away.

He opened the journal carefully, almost like something would jump out at him. Tears filled his eyes as he skimmed through the pages, seeing pictures of himself in Bucky's journal. The man did remember who he was.

About that time, Bucky had walked in, glaring at some strange man dressed in a costume. Steve turned around after hearing footsteps. "Do you remember me?" The blond asked, holding up the journal.

"Some." Bucky answered, voice low. He combed his fingers through his hair, thinning his lis as he walked towards Steve. Holding out the journal, Bucky took it from him, and placed it inside his jacket.

"I didn't do what you think I did in Vienna." Bucky explained.

"I know. That's why I'm here, Buck. People are going to be-"

With that, some officer had knocked down the door. Another one came in from behind and started to shoot at Bucky.

Quickly, Steve held up his shield and protected Bucky from the incoming bullets. The bullets ricocheted from his shield and off into random directions.

Bucky grabbed Steve by his waist and went out the window with him. Together, they started to run once they landed on the ground safely, fighting off people who were after them. 

Bucky took off, leaving Steve behind. Sam joined in on the chase and so did some guy in a cat suit.

The chase seemed to last forever. Steve was trying to get to Bucky to save him. Protect him. Sam was trying to protect Steve. And they both weren't sure who the guy in the suit was.

Just when Steve thought he had Bucky..they did instead. The government had Bucky and he was captured.  
Steve slowly rose his hands up in the air as weapons pointed their way. All around them, officers were pointing their guns. At them.

Rogers, Wilson, and T'Challa are arrested for obstruction of justice. They were both placed in the same truck together.  
It was quiet.

"So, you like cats?" Sam asked out of the blue. Steve slowly turned to look at Wilson, giving him a scolding glare.

That sent T'Challa off. Meaning, he started to explain something about the black panther.

Steve felt like shit. After all that running and chasing he..just needed to rest. As soon as he closed his eyes, the truck stopped, and they had arrived.

It took everything to not pass out. His hands trembled as he walked, trying to pay attention to what people were saying. 

He snapped out of it when he smelled Tony's scent. The genius was standing in the office in which Steve was to be held. Everyone else left, since him and Sam couldn't be together. He was upset about getting his Wings taken.

Tony glared at Steve, but not with a hard glare. It was a glare that made Steve's stomach drop. The man practically looked at him like he was a lost cause.

Stark started to explain something, but Rogers ignored him. Something felt off. Hands still trembled by his sides as he tried to make it look like he was paying attention. The billionaire snapped his fingers in front of Steve's face.

"Rogers. Are you even paying attention?" He huffed out.

Yeah. Something definitely wasn't right. As soon as he turned to meet his mate's gaze, the tall blond fainted.

Luckily, Tony caught him, but it forced him to sit down. So, he held onto Steve on the office floor, trying to get the man to wake up.

Tony was freaking out, but he was able to get Steve awake by slapping him a few times on the face. In which, Tony had secretly enjoyed.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, vision blurred. Tony's face looked like a blob until his vision came to.

"What the hell, Rogers. You scared me! What just happened!" Stark frantically questioned.

The omega tried to move, but the alpha stopped him. "Steve-" Tony whispered, placing his hand on the man's muscular forearm. His other hand was on the man's chin, forcing him to look up at him. He leaned down and kissed Steve's lips tenderly, pulling away to gently press his forehead against his.

Once again, Steve couldn't stop the tears from flowing as his mate kissed him. "I'm pregnant,Tony." The blond said, meeting those lovely brown eyes. "With our child."

Tony helped his mate up to his feet. When Steve was back and standing up again, Tony was outraged. "How could you let this happen? Why haven't you told me, Rogers? You're out there running around while pregnant." He whispered those last words.

"I'm not stopping, Stark. I can't just ignore a problem that's gone south. You know that."  
Steve explained.

"What you need to focus on is that baby." The genius' nostrils flared.

"I am. I'm trying to protect us all.." That was the truth, Steve was.

Tony shook his head and sighed. "I can't believe this."

There was much more to say but Tony left. He needed time to think.

Sighing, Steve sat down on the office chair. He sighed, eyes gazing out the glass, seeing people work on the other side.

He needed to stop, but he was in too deep.

Absently, he placed his hand on top of his stomach, rubbing gently. A sharp pain went through him, free hand gripping the arm rest of the chair. Another bad cramp. 

Steve rested his head on the table, sniffing. This couldn't be a good sign. He couldn't lose his baby. 

Their..baby.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve dreams of something that he longs for.
> 
> Tony tries to persuade Steve to sign the accords.
> 
> Confiding in an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Cap stayed in a safe house for one night.

"Look how precious he is." Steve said happily as he draped his arms around his alpha.

"He's beautiful. Just like you." Tony whispered, both of them gazing down at the bassinet before them.

Inside held a precious bundle of joy named, James. James Anthony Stark. Both of them smiled, just nuzzling into each of their touches. 

"Rogers." Tony said, placing his hand onto the man's back and pressing firmly. Stark was concerned about him.

It took Steve a moment to realize all of that had just been a dream. Of course it was just a dream, they were all too happy. 

He remained quiet, slowly raising his head up from the table he had slept on. Funny how he didn't even remember going to sleep.

"You okay, big guy?" Tony questioned, placing a bagged up sandwich and a bottled water in front of him. "Eat. You'll feel better." 

Steve nodded slowly, reaching for the bottled water and opened it, taking a few sips. Tony just watched, making sure the other would actually eat the sandwich. Rogers took the sandwich, and started to eat it quietly, just staring away from Tony. He didn't want to meet the other's gaze.

Tony saw the opportunity and went for it. Taking his suit jacket off, he nearly wrapped it around a chair, then pulled out a small box from his jacket pocket. He placed the box on the table as he opened it. Inside revealed two pens.

Steve just watched curiously. He knew where this was leading to. Before Tony could say anything, Rogers looked up at him, swallowing the the food that was in his mouth. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to make things difficult.."

"Of course not, because you are a very polite person." Tony interrupted Steve, sliding his hands into his pockets. 

"When I see a situation that starts heading South, I can't ignore it. You know that much about me, Tony." Blue eyes looked to the other with a pleading look. The omega just wanted his alpha to understand. Wanted them both to be together and be happy. It was difficult to think since the dream from earlier kept replaying in his mind. "Sometimes I wish I could."

Tony shook his head from side to side slightly and sighed. "No you don't."

Steve let a halfway smirk appear on his face, chuckling as he looked down for a second then back up to Tony. "No. I don't." The smirk was still evident as he spoke.

"Sometimes-" Steve started, but was interrupted again by Tony, "Sometimes I want to punch you in your perfect teeth." Stark started bluntly. "But that doesn't mean I want to see you gone." The genius walked around to the other side of Steve, hands still shoved into his pockets. "Especially with your...special condition." 

Steve frowned, eyes averting from Tony once again. The blond remained quiet, glancing down at the half eaten sandwich.

"We need you, Cap." Tony's voice broke slightly. "I..need you." He whispered, taking his hand out of his pocket and squeezing Rogers shoulder slightly. "Please, just sign.."

The billionaire sighed, just watching the omega, and took his hands out of his pockets. He pointed to the pens. "Barnes gets transferred to an American psych center."

Steve thought about it, getting lost in his thoughts. Maybe e should sign, he continued to think, getting close to changing his mind as he picked up the pen. 

"After you sign you need to finish that sandwich." Tony stated.

Steve sighed and stood up, playing and fiddling with the pen in his hand, letting his fingers gingerly roll it around. "There would have to be safeguards." The taller male said.

"Sure." Tony explained to him everything they could do and try to come down to a conclusion. "Wanda can be reinstated." He said, as he sat down in the chair that Steve had been sitting in.

"Wanda? What about Wanda?" Rogers asked, a look of concern growing on his face.

"She's fine. She's confined to the compound. Vision is keeping her company." Tony explained shortly, tired eyes glancing to the pregnant omega. 

Letting out an exasperated breath, Steve turned and shook his head in disbelief. "Ah, god, Tony." He held up the pen, turning to look at Stark. "Every time." He shook the pen at him a little. "Every time I think you have seen things the right way-"

"She has everything she needs." Stark said, listing things that the compound had to keep Wanda entertained. "There are worst ways to protect people, Rogers."

"Protecting huh? Is that what you're calling it now?" Steve couldn't believe this. "It's internment, Tony."

Tony glared at Steve with anger, nostrils flaring out as his forehead furrowed. "She's not a US citizen and-"

"She's just a kid, Tony."

Tony shook his head, "Give me a break!" He yelled out. The billionaire inhaled deeply then exhaled quickly. "I'm doing what has to be done."

"You keep telling yourself that, Stark." He held up the pen again, thinning his lips as he set the pen back down into the box. "Hate to break up the set." The blond said, clearly angry with the other.

They both were too stubborn to see each other's point of view. 

Steve said nothing more. Clearly upset, Tony gathered up his things, he stood up then put his jacket back on. "You need to see a doctor. I want to know that the baby is okay." Closing his eyes as Steve glanced out the window. "Finish your food." And with that, Tony left.

Steve took in the alpha's lingering scent. The natural scent getting tainted with expensive cologne that Tony was wearing. After a moment, he finished his food.

There were no pains at all so far. And if there was, they were small ones, nothing Steve was worried about.

A few hours later, a doctor came in to help with Bucky. Wanted to make sure he was still 'fit for society'. Steve watched the screens from the office that he was contained in, wishing they could hear what they were saying.

That's when Sharon and Sam came in, Sharon turning on the TV to let Steve hear what was going on. "Thanks." He said, paying close attention to what was going on.

 

Sam glanced to Steve as he sat down, leaning back in the chair. "You okay?" He questioned.

"I'm fine. Just..tired." Steve sighed, meaning that in more ways than one. He was tired physically but also emotionally.

Sharon glanced to Sam then to Steve. "Tony told us about your condition." 

"This is serious Steve. You're carrying a child." Sam said, eyes narrowing at the blond man.

"I know." Steve muttered, letting out a sigh as he let the palm of his hand rub across his face some. Of course Tony told them  
about his condition. "But I can't stop. A lot of people are going to get hurt."

They talked about Bucky and the doctor Zemo, how they thought it was suspicious. Too suspicious.

Sam and Sharon both went to say something, but they were stopped when the power went out suddenly, an emergency red light started to flash.

Sharon frowned "Sub level five, east wing." 

With that, Steve took off and Sam went with him.

Once they got there, bodies were all about on the floor. They were all dead.

"Help me-" A soft yet accented voice called out. "Help." Steve looked up, immediately feeling angry. Bucky was gone and he was the one that had killed those people.

"Steve-" Sam said softly, but Steve stormed into the room where Bucky had been contained. He grabbed Zemo by the collar of his shirt and pressed him harshly up against the wall. "Who are you? What do you want?" He questioned through gritted teeth.

"To see an Empire fall.." Zemo answered.

Letting go of Zemo since The Winter Soldier was now in the room and trying to kill them, Steve faced Bucky. Bucky threw a punch, but he dodged it.

However, he couldn't dodge the kick that went to his chest. He cried out sharply as he was kicked. The force of the kick was so hard that he slid across the floor and into the next room, but quickly got up. He couldn't really get a punch in, just mostly blocking Bucky's punches. Steve was walking backwards, each time e would end up in a different room. That was until he felt his back pressed up against something cold and metal. The elevator door.

When the cybernetic arm aimed for Steve's stomach, he grabbed it tightly with both hands. They clasped the metallic hand, trying to force the hand back and away from his abdomen. That's when Bucky yelled out, and forcefully pushed Steve back in the chest again.

The metal door cracked even more and Steve went through it. He fell down the elevator shaft. Grunting, he laid there for a moment before going up the elevator shaft.

Bucky fought his way through people, but of course he got the best of them. He climbed up to hangar to escape. That's when Steve came busting through the door, running as the helicopter started to take off. He jumped, grabbing the helicopter by the railing. He swung, trying to get the helicopter to land, but it was flying and his shoes were dragging across the rooftop.

The helicopter flew over the edge, Steve dangled down as e held onto the railing of the helicopter and the railing of the side of the hangar.

It felt like his arms were being pulled out of their sockets as he gave everything to keep the helicopter from flying off. Bucky was in there. Yelling, he gritted his teeth and pulled with all his might. Steve was able to lower the helicopter, but Bucky jerked it to the side. The helicopter, quickly moving to the side. 

Steve let go immediately, and jumped into the hangar as the helicopter crashes onto it. He rolled and dodged the helicopter blades as they spun uncontrollably.

Dust filled the air. Steve laid on the ground, pulling himself up only to be grabbed by his neck, and pulled in. He gasped, and choked, Bucky pulling him in from the broken window.

Steve coughed as Bucky pulled him in, pressing his hand against the metal of the helicopter. Placing another hand to it, he pushed the helicopter as Bucky pulled him in. Reaching the ledge of the hangar, the helicopter fell down. Steve held onto it while Bucky continued to grip his neck.

 

He only felt relief when Bucky let go of his neck as they hit the water. Barnes went unconscious. Steve swam around, getting Bucky out of the helicopter and onto the surface.

Steve and Sam took Bucky to an abandoned warehouse. Where they proceeded to stack things on top of Bucky's metal arm as he was unconscious.

"You okay? You shouldn't have been doing all of that back there.." Sam said, frowning as Steve told him what happened.

"I had to do it, Sam." Steve sighed, feeling pretty bad at the moment. Every muscle in his body ached.

Sam frowned, putting his hand on the taller male's shoulder. "You need to take it easy, Steve. You look like shit." 

Chuckling, Steve shook his head, rolling his eyes a little. "Thanks, Sam. You're just full of compliments, huh?" 

Sam chuckled as well. The moment didn't last as Bucky stirred, both if them turning around.

Steve approached, "Which Bucky am I talking to?" He questioned. 

"Your mom's name was Sarah. You used to wear newspapers in your shoes." Bucky's voice was gruff.

They explained what was going on, then Bucky explained what had happened about the soldiers and Zemo.

Unwilling to wait for authorization to apprehend Zemo, Sam and Steve go rogue, and recruit Maximoff, Clint Barton, and Scott Lang to their cause. Steve didn't...like it but he needed to go through with it. Needed to stick with his side and what was right.

On the other hand, Stark got Ross's permission to gather up a team that composes of Romanoff, T'Challa, James Rhodes, Vision, and Peter Parker.

The next morning back at their hiding spot, in some warehouse that Sam knew about, Steve was sick. The hormones of the pregnancy hit him hard. The walls were thin, and he was sure everyone could hear him getting sick. Even though he was in the back bathroom, close to the bedroom.

As soon as he came out of the bathroom, Bucky questioned him. The blond sniffed as he stiffened, looking at Bucky with red, puffy and watery eyes. It was difficult looking to him sometimes. Especially, when he wasn't sure if Bucky rememebered some things or not. "What's going on? Sam won't answer me and-" Barnes questioned, tone serious.

"Nothing." Steve blurted out.

"Cut the bullshit, Steve." Bucky said, his face clearly expressing that he was fed up. He could see through Steve's facade.

Sighing, Steve glanced down, shaking his head. "I'm pregnant." 

Bucky furrowed his brow, not impressed. "Sam?" 

Steve glanced up and shook his head, as he raised his brow. "No, Bucky. Tony's."

Bucky rolled his eyes and groaned. "Good job, Steve." He said sarcastically, but leaned into Steve and gave him an awkward hug.

A wave of cramps hit him as he held onto Bucky, gripping onto the man.

"Steve?" He questioned, concern full in his voice as he felt Steve's fingers curl up into the cloth of his shirt.

At that moment, Steve couldn't answer. Uncontrollable tears started to stream down his face, they staining Bucky's shirt. Quietly, he sobbed.

All Bucky could do was try and comfort Steve, trying to be the friend he used to be.

 

Pulling away, Steve wiped the tears off of his face. "I'm sorry. We should get to the airport.." He tried to have a handle on himself but he couldn't. Suddenly, he was flooded with more dizziness, cramps soon followed after.

"Steve?" Bucky asked as he noticed the other grow pale.

The blond grabbed at his stomach, and sat down on the floor. He wanted this to stop. All of it. He wanted whatever was happening to him to stop, wanted what was happening to the team to stop too.

Pressing his head back against the wall, he closed his eyes, hand still gently placed on his abdomen. 

"Steve?" Bucky called out again, sitting down next to him. 

"I'm losing the baby, Bucky." Steve didn't want it to happen but it was inevitable. He was losing the baby. More tears streamed down the sides of his face.

Bucky said nothing, just wanting to be there for Steve.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting.  
> Tony learns something cruical about his past.  
> More fighting.  
> Steve gains insight about the future.

It had been a rough morning, but Steve was managing it. The plan was to flee Berlin with the team and haul-tail it to Siberia before Zemo got there. The cramps had subsided for the time being and Steve was ready to get this over with. The journey to the airport seemed like it took forever. They were so close to getting a chopper out of the country..maybe just maybe something would go like it was supposed to.

Suddenly, loud sirens started to go off, indicating that the airport was being evacuated. Furrowing his brow, Steve held tightly onto the strap behind his shield, eyes scoping around the area. Of course. Something just had to stall time. “Everyone suit up..” He orders then proceeds to walk alone, jogging lightly to the chopper alone. As soon as he approached the chopper, there was a sound of electricity whirring. Hovering above the helicopter, was Tony. Dressed fully in his Iron Man armor. 

Seeing his mate made his heart ache, a sick feeling coming over him. “Tony.” The omega muttered, but his tone was strong.

“Cap. Nice to see you here.” Tony said in a teasing manner, voice distorted as he spoke from underneath the face plate, sounding more robotic. Steve still caught the tone though. Hiding in the depths of the shadows, T’Challa emerged, dressed fully in his black panther suit. “We can end this now, Tony.” Rogers said, watching as Rhodes flew in next to Tony in the War Machine.

“Yeah, about that, Steve. You could have avoided this all if you would have just signed.” The more they talked, the more of Tony’s team appeared. But Steve wasn’t alone. His team slowly walked next to him, taking a formation as they all stood side by side. Tony’s team did the same as him and Rhodey landed on the ground smoothly on their feet. 

“I wish you could see things...my way.” His eyes didn’t leave Tony’s face as the alpha opened the faceplate up on his suit. “Your judgment has ran askew..” The alpha said angrily. So this was the way things were going to be. Steve didn’t want this. Tony didn’t either. Yeah, he may have egged it on, but Steve was pregnant. With his child. That’s why he gave his team a warning not to, _hit Cap in the abdomen._

To no avail, the fighting began. Steve held up his shield as he took the first steps towards...the others. They weren’t his enemies. He wasn’t about to call them that. They just all had their differences. 

Everyone fought. Even the teen Tony had dragged into. Apparently he was from Queens. Of course Steve had to tell him that he was from Brooklyn. The fighting seemed to go no where though. That’s when Scott told Steve that he would..make himself big. Ant-man started to grow gargantuan, creating a rather big distraction. 

Taking Bucky’s arm, Steve pulled the other towards the quinjet but was taken aback when Natasha appeared before them. He held out his arm in front of Bucky, not sure what Natasha was about to do. She just chuckled sternly, slowly walking towards them. “I’m not going to stop you.” She said, finding herself not being about to fight Steve. “But I can’t stay here.” The red head said before quickly walking off. 

Getting inside Stark’s quinjet, Steve felt overwhelming emotions. Anger for everything that happened when it could have been stopped. Thankful they were able to reach the quinjet, sad that his alpha couldn’t see things his way..or they couldn’t see eye to eye, and over protective for Bucky. Closing his eyes, he sat there a moment before getting the jet ready. As this happens, the rest of Team Cap are captured.

Finally, the jet takes off, Steve not sure how to feel. Stark and Rhodes took off after the jet, trying to stop it. Sam went after them, but Vision saw it. He tried to get a steady angle, using the gemstone to blast at Falcon but..he missed. Instead it hit Rhodes, and the man fell, plummeting into the ground hard. Tony couldn’t continue. So he flew down to check on Rhodes.

Stark found evidence that Bucky was framed by Zemo. The genius also found out that the rest of the Avengers were thrown into a special and top secret prison. One that held enhanced people. There, he learned from Sam where Steve and Bucky were going and headed that way. He had no idea that he was being followed by T’ Challa.

Back in the quinjet, Steve was quiet. Prior events replaying in his mind. The way that Tony came at him. It almost seemed so..genuine and out of angry. He felt completely drained of energy the more he thought about it.

“You okay?” Bucky’s gruff voice filled the quinjet as he cleared his throat. “I’m fine..” Steve lied, mumbling to the other. Bucky knew he really wasn’t but..it was what it was. No one could be okay after what happened. 

Eventually, they arrive in Siberia. Bucky got out of the quinjet first followed by Steve but he then took the lead, walking inside the facility first. “I knew you two would be here.” Tony said as they entered inside. Steve held up his shield, hoping Tony wouldn’t try anything. Bucky was right behind Steve, holding out and aiming his rifle at Stark.

Steve motions for Bucky to lower the weapon as Tony just stands there, not moving, faceplate not covering his face. He ordered for Bucky to remain in the position, walking over to Tony. Tony says nothing as he walks more inside the facility. Steve had so much to say, but..not sure how. They figured out all the Winter Soldiers were killed by Zemo. He never had an intent to release them. Zemo just wanted to get back at the Avengers for what they did. They killed his family during Ultron’s attack.

Zemo showed Stark a video footage from 1991. It reveals Barnes killing Tony’s parents to steal Super Soldier serum from their car. Slowly, Bucky walked up, feeling horror and guilt enter him as he watched. _He did that._

Tony was breathing fast, nostrils flaring out from anger as he glanced to Bucky, glaring at him. Enraged eyes casted to Steve next. “Did you know about this?” He questioned, voice eerily calm. Steve couldn’t answer as he swallowed thickly. “Steve, did you know!?”Stark asked again, getting more of an emotional tone that time. “Yes..” The blond reluctantly answered. 

“Tony said nothing as the faceplate covered his face, almost instantly attacking Barnes. “You killed my mom!” Stark angrily yelled out, attacking Bucky. No. This couldn’t be happening. Steve couldn’t sit idly by and let this happen. So he stepped in.  
More fighting is perused. Stark just didn’t know when to quit. He had a right to be angry but this wasn’t the way to deal with it. “Tony, I don’t want to do this, but he’s my friend.” Steve said as they fought. Tony frowned but Steve couldn’t see it. “I was your mate.” Stark said in a surprisingly quiet voice.

While trying to crush Tony’s arc reactor, the billionaire blasted an unibeam, it taking off Bucky’s cybernetic arm. Steve stopped, turning over his shoulder to look at Bucky. Bucky looked sick..like he was about to pass out.

Feeling angry himself Steve started to come at Tony even harder..faster. Tony had never seen him so angry before.  
Taking his shield, Steve hit it against Tony’s armor a few times, the armor finally getting disabled. Getting off of Tony, he walked over to Bucky, wrapping his arm around his friend, escorting him out. “You don’t deserve..that shield.” The alpha muttered, gasping lightly as he tried to catch his breath. “My father made that..”

Steve stopped, accepting the fact that he was no longer worthy of it or the title Captain America, he tossed the shield down on the ground next to Tony. His mate.

Tony is back at the Avengers facility, where he designed Rhodey an exo-skeletal for his legs. Steve had freed his teammates, then went to Wakanda with Bucky. He had sent Tony a letter and a phone where he described how sorry he was for how they departed. He was sorry for not telling the truth about his parents. Sorry for everything. He noted his regret for not being able to accept the accords. He told Stark that he knew they would meet again.

The weeks had went by, Steve and Bucky had been granted asylum in Wakanda by T’Challa. From all the advanced technology, Shuri was able to help Steve save his baby. Well, not really save. He wasnt really losing the baby. His body was just trying to tell him to take it easy. Apparently he was more into the pregnancy than he had thought. Steve wasn’t going to lose his baby. He may have lost his mate..but not his baby.

Bucky decided to undergo cryostasis until his brainwashing could be completely removed or at least suppressed. As Bucky got ready for cryostasis, Steve and T’Challa walked out into the hall. “You know the government will come if the know about Bucky’s whereabouts.” The blond man stated. “They can try..” T’Challa said with determination, eyes looking out the window. 

Blue eyes gazed out the window, looking towards the waterfall and the giant Black Panther statue. His hand snaked across his toros, gently resting his hand on top of his slightly swollen abdomen. Steve wasn’t sure how everything would play out but he was going to take one day at a time. 

That’s all _everyone_ needed.


End file.
